whiteknightchroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Ledom (RYS)
Damien "Sarvain" Ledom, also known by the alias Sarvain which is his middle name, is the loyal General of the Yshrenian Empire and Noble Advisor of King Valtos of the Kingdom of Balandor. He is the current adopted father of Madoras' biological son: Magnus. Personality and traits During his youth Ledom shows a cocky and confident side when introducing himself to Madoras during their youth; when asked about his desires, he answers in a straightforward manner. Madoras describes Ledom as being a self-sufficient hunter, and being like a country boy visiting the city for the first time, referencing his first time in Veruganda after saving a young Madoras' life. Ledom was also defined by his strong determination to protect his loved ones, evident by how he appears to be strongly protective towards Madoras despite just meeting him. Although telling Madoras not to accept death so easily during their introduction, Ledom shows some disdain towards how easily humans can die. He is also able of easily asserting himself to people, and is seemingly able to remain calm and collected when facing people with provoked anger and he was always excited to go to new places and meet new people. Overtime he became serious and desired to follow the Emperor's words, as his friend said, to the exact letter. Their friendship was described as limitless and that there was nothing that either wouldn't do for the other, Emperor Madoras trusted Ledom as one of his Pactmakers (as the Black Knight) and then later on for the three remaining years of their War with Athwani as one of his personal Knight Guardian Pactmakers (as the Chaos Knight), eventually Madoras trusted Ledom to control his own personal emotions not only to give up his Knight to Magnus but also to raise him in the future in Madoras' place. Physical Appearance Damien Ledom was a young man with unruly shoulder-length brown hair and striking blue eyes. He wears a black V-neck shirt with tribal designs as well as an angel wings design on the back, a simple pendant, a metal vambrace (bracer) on his left arm, his right arm is wrapped with cord and he wears a ring on his right hand, large blue harem pants with decorated hems, and low-cut sandal-like leather shoes. A green pouch and hunter's knife are attached to his belt in the back, which is itself adorned with small lavender ties made of cloth. One of the swords he wields in his right hand has two blades stylized like red flames, while the sword he wields in his left backhanded is a simple yellow-brown blade similar to a gladius. His two-bladed sword is capable of holding his yellow sword on the metal part of the hilt. Both swords are also capable of combining and forming the spear-like Sun Sword, a Greatsword which divided into two forms: a mentioned Longsword and a gladius-like Shortsword. The Sun Sword allowed him to transform with the full Sun Sword and an incantation into the Chaos Knight, one of the Unique Knights that were given to Emperor Madoras' most loyal members, being rarely seen on the battlefield. However by using the powers of Forbidden Magic such as time travel, he was projected into the future as an old man and somewhat jealous earlier on by Magnus whom thanks to his Chaos Magic was not only immune to the negative but was also far more compatible as the Chaos Knight's Pactmaker. In the future, Ledom goes by the name of Sarvain and is dressed like a Noble, he acts as the Royal advisor to King Valtos of Balandor. As High Priest Ledom, a man whom repeats prophecies to the Magi about the return of the Yshrenian Empire, in the armoured robes of a priest. Biography Post-Magi's Shadow Prior to his going into the future Damien was a young man with a known past as a Monster Tamer, both hunting and taming Monsters across the land, becoming known as the paralel to the Animal Trainers like modern day Imir Magi's Shadow Equipment, Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Pactmakers Category:Former Pactmakers Category:Males